


Yuuri Says

by breathedeep222



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: This stemmed from thinking about Yuuri being naturally dominant and ordering Victor (who totally loves it) around but being completely oblivious in the process.I know it's tagged Dom/Sub but there is like barely anything kinky in this fic lol. It focuses less on any actual kink and more on Yuuri being fucking clueless to how much of a sub Victor is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reason for Phichit to be in Russia so often but Idc lol

When they had first settled into their relationship, in the small respite after the Grand Prix Final before they both started training again, Yuuri was taken off guard by doting Victor was. He shouldn't have been because it did fit victor's personality but it still surprised him at first. Yuuri adjusted to it because in the end it was just little things that wouldn't do any harm. Victor was always offering to cook, or getting up to grab things yuuri could get himself. Victor seemed to enjoy doing things for him so yuuri just let it be. 

However, he never considered what other people might think. 

Phichit was visiting them at their apartment in St. Petersburg and the three of them were all having a movie night. Victor was using the occasion as an excuse to break his diet and eat as much as he wanted and was now suffering a sugar high. Or, more accurately, making everyone else suffer through his sugar high. Right now, Victor was reenacting an action scene from the movie they were about to watch. 

"And then the bad guy tries to grab him and they're both on the roof and he just-BAM!" Victor jumped off the coffee table he was standing on and landed on a crouch and quickly started rambling on about the rest of the scene, his Russian accent coming out stronger in his excitement. 

Yuuri had thought it was cute in the beginning, and Phichit was laughing and cheering Victor on, but he feared if he let Victor continue he would just act out the entire movie. 

"Victor," Yuuri said sternly, "sit down."

Immediately his fiancé popped up from where he had moved behind the couch Phichit was sitting on, hands pointed and shooting at the bad guys who were cornering them. 

"Sorry Yuuri." Victor gave him an apologetic smile. He walked out from behind the couch and sank into the cushion beside Yuuri. 

"Thank you," Yuuri told him. "Now we can finally watch the movie instead of having you summarize the whole thing. Get the remote." Technically the remote was on the coffee table on the side closer to Yuuri, but he didn't want to get up to get it and since Victor had all this energy he might as well do it. He pressed play once Victor handed him the remote and a silence fell over the room as the opening scene of the movie started. It only lasted a few seconds before Victor spoke again. 

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and Phichit giggled at his annoyed expression. Victor was waiting patiently for Yuuri to pause the movie, looking sorry but not that sorry. 

He waved his hand and sighed in frustration. "Fine. Go."

Victor jumped up and started running toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back!"

Yuuri turned toward Phichit, planning on laughing at his fiancé's antics together, but Phichit had a strange smirk on his face. 

"What?" 

"My my my Yuuri, you are a very bossy husband." 

"He's not technically my husband yet, and what are you talking about? I'm not bossy! When has anyone ever called me bossy?"

Phichit just laughed. "Victor get me a drink, Victor get the remote. Victor sit down, stay, roll over." He said all that in a gruff mocking voice. 

"I don't sound like that!" Yuuri defended. This was ridiculous. No one had ever accused Yuuri of being bossy, least of all Victor. He was usually trying to get Yuuri to stuck up for himself more. "Victor was already standing so he might as well go to the kitchen, and he was being annoying! We were never going to get to the movie if I didn't tell him to stop." 

"Okay ready to start!" Victor yelled as he came back from the bathroom. 

Phichit was still giving Yuuri that weird look but all he said was, "Sure Yuuri." 

\---

"Don't talk to me about taste! You're dating that pig what could you possibly know about taste?" 

"Yuuri probably has more taste in his pinky finger than you have in your whole tiny body!"

Yuri squeaked in indignation and the two men started arguing in Russian. Victor had seen some of Yurio's potential costume choices and didn't approve, but the younger boy's reaction made it clear his opinion wasn't wanted. 

They had just wrapped up practice and Yuuri was sitting at the side of the rink eating his apple and watching the two argue. He was finished though and now he just wanted to go home. 

"Victor," he interrupted, "time to go." 

Victor immediately stopped whatever he was saying to Yurio to turn and smile at Yuuri. "Of course zolotse. Let's go."

Yuuri kicked the equipment bag in Victor's direction, a silent command for him to carry it. When Yuuri stood up and Victor picked up the bag without being asked Yurio called out something in Russian that made Victor give him the finger behind his back.

Yuuri laughed at the combined English and Russian curses that followed them out the door. 

"What did he say?" Yuuri asked him when they exited the building. 

"He asked if I roll over when you say so too," he said with a chuckle. 

Yuuri chuckled as well but couldn't shake how weird it was how similar that was to what Phichit said a few weeks ago. He shrugged it off. Yurio said things just for the sake of being irritating all the time.  
\---

"That's enough for today Yuuri!"

Yuuri did a few cool down moves and then skated off the ice. Once back on normal ground he stomped on his skates over to the closest seat and collapsed. 

"Good job today Yuuri!" Christophe told him. Christophe and Phichit were both visiting Russia for a little while so they were using the rink to not miss practice. They didn't have a lot of time to see each other but they spent the day watching each other's routines and cheering everyone on. And of course, Phichit took plenty of photos. 

"Yeah Yuuri! You're doing so well. I can't wait for our first competition!"

"Thanks guys," Yuuri said tiredly. He hadn't slept as well as usual last night and combined with a grueling practice and the excitement of his friends the exhaustion was quickly catching up with him. 

Victor usually met him off the ice to give him some final tips but his and Yurio's argument about the costumes was still going strong. Yuuri chatted with Christophe and Phichit for a couple of minutes to give Victor time to finish up. But when it was clear their discussion wasn't coming to a conclusion anytime soon Yuuri complained. 

"Victor," he snapped, annoyed. He was tired and his body hurt and he just wanted to go home. "Hurry and take my skates off."

Victor immediately turned away from the conversation and obediently dropped to his knees in front of Yuuri. He rested Yuuri's foot against his thigh and gently started undoing his skates. "Good job today," he said. "You're coming along really well. We'll have your routine perfected in no time."

"I have a long way to go before perfect, but thanks."

Victor gave him a few more tips as he pulled Yuuri's skates off and put them away. Once he was done he got up from his knees and sat next to Yuuri. "Ready to go?" 

Instead of a verbal answer, Yuuri's stomach ended up letting out an extremely loud growl that made him flush and everyone let out a laugh. 

"You need to eat," Victor said. "Have one of your snacks."

Yuuri groaned and rested his head on his fiancé's shoulder. "I'm so hungry but in too tired to lift my arms. Feed me," he joked. 

Even though he was kidding Victor still tsked and leaned over to pull out a granola bar from his bag. He unwrapped it and held it up to Yuuri's mouth.

He took a grateful bite. "Thank you," he muttered around his mouthful. 

They say like that, talking and laughing with the others while Victor fed him. Once he was finished Yuuri felt like he was falling asleep and wanted to leave. "Let's go now," he told Victor. 

"Sure. I'll bring your stuff to the car first and then I'll text you when you should come out." Victor stood up and picked up Yuuri's things. "Bye Christophe, Phichit. See you at dinner tomorrow."

The duo said their goodbyes and Victor left leaving Yuuri to sink further and further down into his seat from fatigue. He was just wondering if his body had become liquid enough to morph with the wall behind him when Christophe's drawling voice pulled him out of his stupor. 

"Wow Yuuri. You really have Victor whipped."

"HA!" Phichit yelled and pointed an accusatory finger at Yuuri. "I told you so!"

"What are you two talking about?" He asked, awake again. "Victor isn't whipped." He made a face at Christophe's immature choice of words. 

Chris shook his head. "You definitely have him whipped. If you said 'jump' Victor would say 'yes sir.'" Phichit giggled at that and gave Chris a high five. 

"Stop saying that!" Yuuri told them. He could feel the blush starting up on his face. "I don't boss Victor around!"

Chris just continued to laugh at his cluelessness. " _Yes_ you do Yuuri. Do you think commanding him to do things, carry all your stuff, feed you and making him take off your skates is normal behavior?"

"Asking your fiancé to do things for you when you're tired is totally normal! And he likes putting on my skates!"

Chris smirked. "I never said he didn't like it."

"You don't ask," Phichit interrupted. 

"What?" Yuuri said. He was too tired (and now embarrassed) to make sense of this conversation.

"You don't ask him to do things for you. You tell him, every time. It's always an order, never a favor."

"How would you even know?" Yuuri asked defensively. "I barely see you guys. I don't order Victor to do things! You two are just taking it out of context." He stood up even though Victor hadn't texted him to leave yet. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore. 

"Does Victor know that?" Christophe asked in a teasing voice from behind him. Yuuri ignored him and kept walking out of the rink, a flush all over his face and doubts nagging at his mind.  
\---

The conversation with Phichit and Christophe had bothered Yuuri. He had wanted to brush them off at the beginning but with so many instances of people telling him he was bossy he started to worry. That night when they had gotten home Yuuri thought a lot about his behavior and even noticed some instances of what Phichit had mentioned. He caught himself several times _telling_ Victor to do things instead of _asking_ him. 

Yuuri was upset by the revelation. He loved Victor so much and he couldn't stand the idea of treating Victor like a door mat. Yuuri didn't need anything else from Victor except for being there. That night, with Victor sleeping soundly next to him, Yuuri promised himself he would pay attention to his behavior and make sure he stopped ordering his fiancé around.

However after the day they had Yuuri felt it might be too late. He had kept his promise, making sure to carry his own bags and do things himself, or at least ask nicely for Victor to do them. When Victor knelt to put on his skates Yuuri quickly told him not to bother and put them on himself. 

And yet, with all of that, Yuuri knew Victor was upset about something. He was fine this morning but slowly over the course of the day he became more quiet and withdrawn, not being his usual jovial self. He didn't even joke much with Yuuri or interact with him beyond what he needed to do to be a good coach. They were at home now, and Victor was washing the dishes even though Yuuri had offered since Victor cooked, but his fiancé refused. Yuuri was still sitting at the table, staring concerned at the tense form of Victor's back. Normally they would talk and laugh while Victor washed but today both men were silent. Yuuri knew he should say something but his throat was choked up with doubt and worry. He didn't know if Victor was upset because of him and how he'd handle it if that was the case. 

Thankfully, once Victor was done with the dishes he spoke up, but it wasn't what Yuuri was expecting. 

"Are you mad at me?" 

Yuuri jerked with surprise, and now his confusion was heightened ten fold. "What? Of course not! Why do you think I'm mad at you?" 

Now Victor was the one who looked confused and a little angry. "You've been acting weird all day! Every time I try and help you, you tell me no. You practically pushed me over when I tried to help you with your skates!"

Yuuri felt awful as the realization dawned on him. He was trying to be a better fiancé but Victor was so accustomed to his poor behavior he thought it meant Yuuri was annoyed with him. He thought about how he had acted when Victor tried to put his skates on. Yuuri had almost let him out of habit until he remembered his goal last minute and hurriedly put them on himself. In his flailing rush he did practically slap Victor's hands away from the skates. 

"Oh Victor," he said softly. "I'm not mad at you. Can you sit down?" 

Victor looked unsure but sat across from him at the kitchen table. Yuuri took a second to figure out how to explain himself, his hands twisting around each other on his lap. 

"I'm sorry you took that the wrong way. It's not that I didn't want to let you help me I just..." Yuuri trailed off with a sigh. "Christophe and Phichit and even Yurio said some things about me."

At Yurio's named Victor's face took on a suspicious expression. "What did they say?" He asked, voice low. 

Yuuri waved a hand frantically to calm Victor down. "Nothing mean! They were teasing me about how much I boss you around. Phichit has brought it up before and I brushed him off but when Christophe mentioned it too it got me thinking. I realized I do boss you around sometimes. And I ask-tell you to do a lot of things for me I could do myself. You don't deserve to be treated that way and I resolved to stop. I didn't mean to push you away from my skates, I was just trying to be a better fiancé to you."

Victor no longer looked upset, but now he seemed very confused. "Why would you want to stop? Who cares what Christophe and Phichit think, it's none of their business what we do."

Yuuri's stomach sank at Victor's words. He didn't seem to think the way Yuuri had been acting was a big deal or something to be remedied. Yuuri didn't think things were so bad but if Victor couldn't even see why he shouldn't be ordered around they had a problem. 

"Because it's terrible of me to treat you that way. You're my future husband not my servant!"

Victor's confusion didn't budge. "Yeah but...it's not terrible because that's the _point_ , isn't it?"

"What?" 

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yes! Yes you have to say 'it' because I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Victor sighed and Yuuri noticed his cheeks get a little red. "You know I _like_ it when you tell me what to do."

There was something about the way Victor said like, the word rolling in his mouth and being covered in his suggestive tone. Suddenly everything clicked into place. 

"Wait a minute. Did you...were you doing everything I said on purpose?"

"Yeeesss." Victor looked at Yuuri as if he just announced he hated skating. "Were you not telling me what to do on purpose?"

"No! Why would I just do that out of the blue?"

"Well you do it in bed so I thought we were carrying that over to everyday."

"What?" Yuuri squawked. He knew he had to stop saying that word but Victor seemed to be on a completely different page than him. "I'm not dominant in bed!"

Victor let out a huff of laughter. Then another. Soon he was covering his mouth and trying to stifle his giggles. "Yuuri how can you not know?"

"I'm not! Name a time when I've ever been dominant!"

Victor stopped laughing and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Before we were even having sex you yanked me in by my tie and ordered me not to take my eyes off of you." 

"That's not-I-I-" Yuuri continued to stammer. He was trying to come up with some way to explain himself, but couldn't. That was exactly what Yuuri had wanted in that moment. He wanted Victor captivated by him, so enthralled by his skating he'd do anything Yuuri said. 

"Fine, you're right. But that was the rush of competition! I'm not normally like that." His excuses sounded weak to his own ears. His mind was already running a mile a minute, reexamining all the times they've had sex, and the evidence was not in his favor. 

Victor for his part stayed quiet, the knowing smirk on his face speaking volumes. He waited for Yuuri to figure things out on his own. 

Yuuri covered his face with his hands. "I'm a fucking idiot," he groaned. 

Victor laughed and Yuuri peaked through his fingers to glare at him. "It's not funny!" 

"It's very funny."

"Not it's not!" Yuuri moved his hands from his face and used them to gesture wildly. "This isn't something we're supposed to just do! We're supposed to talk about it! Discuss boundaries!"

"Ideally yes," Victor conceded. "But you've never really done anything particularly...heavy. I always thought we didn't talk about it because it was a light, playful situation. I didn't know that you were completely clueless." At the last bit he couldn't stifle his laugh and it was all at Yuuri's expense. 

"Shut up!" 

"Yes sir." His expression made it clear he was still teasing Yuuri, but the submissive dip to his voice sent heat through Yuuri's body regardless. 

He took a second to try and shake off as much of the embarrassment as he could so they could really have this conversation. "You like it," he started with.

His fiancé nodded. "Yes." 

"Why?" Yuuri couldn't help but ask. 

Victor shrugged. "I like making you happy."

Yuuri reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "You already make me happy," he assured. If that's what this whole thing was about he did not want any part of it. 

"I know." Victor squeezed back. "Trust me, I know you love me. Still, I enjoy making you happy in this way." 

Yuuri nodded, quiet for a moment as he processed the situation. 

"We still need to talk about this."

"Clearly."

Yuuri glared at his teasing tone. "Ugh shut up!"

"Yes sir," Victor said cheekily. 

Yuuri groaned and hid his face in his hands again. His fiancé was impossible. 

\---

Even though they all had preferred rink practice times all the skaters had to alternate to keep things fair. Yuuri preferred being at the rink in the morning but Yurio was scheduled for morning practice that day and was finishing up when he and Victor arrived. 

Victor put down his bags where Yuuri would wait and went to watch the rest of Yurio's practice while Yuuri stretched. When he was all limbered up and almost ready to go on the ice Victor was still watching Yurio practice a few last moves. 

"Victor!" He called out. After the long conversation they had a few nights ago Yuuri was comfortable enough to pitch his voice low, making sure to sound stern and impatient. 

Victor turned around immediately. It only took him a second to figure out what Yuuri wanted and he walked over obediently and knelt in front of Yuuri to put his skates on. 

"Sorry." 

Yuuri didn't answer. He watched Victor carefully take out his skates from his bag and remove the guards before taking Yuuri's foot gently in his hands and start untying his shoes. Yuuri felt his stomach clench with a swirl of want and awe. He couldn't wrap his head around how Victor got so much pleasure out of doing such little tasks for him, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. 

Yuuri reached out a hand and ran it through Victor's hair tenderly. Blue eyes swimming with appreciation and a touch of desire connected with his own and he gave the strands wrapped in his fingers a quick tug. Victor ducked his head and Yuuri felt pride at the blush staining his cheeks. 

"Fucking disgusting," Yurio muttered as he stomped off the ice. "Get a room."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
